choices_stories_you_playfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Крис Пауэлл
Крис — главный персонаж серий «''The Freshman», «The Sophomore», «The Junior» и «The Senior», был студентом Хартфилда и членом хартфилдской футбольной команды «Рыцари». В [[The Freshman, книга 2|книге 2'']], части 14 он был избран президентом студенческого совета. Он также является одним из ваших любовных интересов. Он закончил колледж в «''The Senior», ''часть 15. Он впервые появляется в «''The Freshman, книга 1», ''часть 1. Внешность У Криса мускулистое телосложение, голубые глаза, короткие русые волосы, светлая кожа и немного щетины. Он обычно носит красную или белую кофту. В «''The Sophomore''» его волосы доходят ему до шеи, несколько прядей падают на лицо. На нём зелёная кофта с длинными рукавами. В «''The Sophomore''» вы можете преобразить его, вернув его либо к прежнему виду из «''The Freshman''», либо сохранив нынешний вид, либо выбрав что-то ещё. В новом образе его волосы длинные и зачёсаны назад, сбритые по бокам. Он носит синие джинсы и красную клетчатую рубашку под коричневым вязаным свитером. Выбранный вид сохранится на время «''The Junior''» и «''The Senior''». Личность Крис — хороший парень, который не хочет ничего плохого. К сожалению, он также довольно неуклюж и впечатлителен из-за своей низкой уверенности в себе. Из-за этого он невольно делает неосторожные вещи, которые причиняют боль людям, о которых он заботится. Он попал в плохую компанию в средней школе и украл машину. Таким образом, у него появилась судимость. Футбольный тренер предложил ему возможность присоединиться к команде, что вызвало его любовь к спорту. The Freshman The Freshman, книга 1 Когда ваш персонаж прибывает в Хартфилд, она сталкивается с Крисом. Он в футбольной команде и получает спортивную стипендию, но пока он на скамейке запасных. Однако после того, как Даррен, звёздный член команды, получил травму, Крис занимает его место. К сожалению, это привлекает внимание сестер Каппа Фи Сигма Бекки и Мэдисон. После неустанного флирта с ним Бекка и Крис начинают встречаться. Крис, кажется, не очень рад этому, особенно когда ваш персонаж рядом. Ваши соседи по блоку тоже злятся на него, потому что он продолжает бросать их, чтобы потусоваться с Беккой, даже в день рождения Кейтлин. Позже Крис бросает Бекку и просит у вас прощения. Затем с ним можно пойти на финальные танцы. The Freshman, книга 2 В «''The Freshman, книга 2», если вы пошли на церемонию с ним, у вас есть возможность поцеловать его. На вечеринке он говорит вам, что чувствует себя очень бесполезным, так как футбольный сезон закончился. Ваш персонаж способен успокоить его и убедить сыграть роль в пьесе Джеймса. Вполне возможно, что Бекка всё ещё любит его, потому что она ревнует, когда вы флиртуете или болтаете с ним. Когда открывается возможность поцеловать Криса в пьесе Джеймса, Бекка решает конкурировать с вами. Части The Freshman Книга 1 * Часть 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University * Часть 2: Rooftop Games * Часть 3: The Assistant * Часть 4: The All-Nighter * Часть 5: Game Day * Часть 6: Kappa House Party * Часть 7: Rush Week * Часть 8: On the Hunt (упоминается) * Часть 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Часть 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 (упоминается) * Часть 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Часть 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Часть 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Часть 15: The Professor's Daughter * Часть 16: Last Call * Часть 17: The Hartfeld Formal Chris: Luxury Getaway * Часть 1: Chris: Luxury Getaway The Freshman: Snowed In * Часть 1: Snowed In * Часть 2: Snow Worries Книга 2 * Часть 1: Winter in Hartfeld * Часть 2: Welcome Back Party * Часть 3: Auditions * Часть 4: Playing the Part * Часть 5: Stage Kiss * Часть 6: The Cast Party * Часть 7: The Talk * Часть 8: The Hospital * Часть 9: Just Friends * Часть 10: Ballot Boxing * Часть 11: Visitors * Часть 12: The Debate * Часть 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Часть 14: Inauguration Night * Часть 15: Setting Sail Книга 3 * Часть 1: New Leaves * Часть 2: A Place to Belong * Часть 3: New Kid on the Block * Часть 4: Budgetary Concerns * Часть 5: Bad Reputation * Часть 6: A Kappa Birthday * Часть 7: Rebel With a Cause * Часть 8: Misadventures in Babysitting (вариативно) * Часть 9: Until We Meet Again (вариативно) * Часть 10: Caught in the Middle * Часть 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Часть 12: Flirting With Disaster * Часть 13: California Dreaming (вариативно) * Часть 14: Karma Chameleon * Часть 15: Take a Chance on Me * Часть 16: Never Gonna Give You Up * Часть 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Книга 4 *Часть 1: Rockin' Down the Highway (упоминается) *Часть 2: (Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay *Часть 3: Summer Wine *Часть 4: Can't Buy Me Love *Часть 5: Born to be Wild *Часть 6: Hungry Like the Wolf *Часть 7: Bad Moon Rising *Часть 8: Stand By Me The Freshman: Game of Love * Часть 1: May the Best Couple Win (вариативно) * Часть 2: Everyone's A Winner The Freshman: Love Bites * Часть 1: The Bite * Часть 2: Blood Wanted Отношения Ваш персонаж Крис — первый человек, которого встречает ваш персонаж, как только она прибывает в Хартфилд, и первый её любовный интерес. Они оказались соседями по блоку. Он кажется очень привлекательным для неё, но всё ещё не может справиться с разрывом с бывшей девушкой. В «''The Freshman, книга 2» они работают над пьесой Джеймса, и она помогает ему с его кампанией, когда он баллотируется на пост президента студенческого совета. В «''The Sophomore, книга 1''» и книга 2 '' ваш персонаж может помочь ему обрести уверенность в своей новой должности капитана футбольной команды. В ''книге 2, части 12, если его уверенность достаточно высока, он даст ей наградную табличку, чтобы поблагодарить её за поддержку. В «''The Junior''» если вы встречаетесь с ним, вы живёте в квартире с Крисом. В «''The Senior''», часть 15 если вы встречаетесь с Крисом, он сделает вам предложение. Если вы решите принять ваше предложение о работе в Лондоне, он переедет в Англию вместе с вами. Если вы отвергаете предложение о работе в Лондоне, одиноки или встречаетесь с другим любовным интересом, он будет продолжать жить своей мечтой играть за «Nightengales». Бекка В первой части «''The Freshman, книга 1''», Бекка была груба с вашим персонажем, что дало вам возможность увидеть небольшую её влюблённость в Криса. Они встречались некоторое время, а потом Крис бросил её, потому что понял, что она не подходит ему. Николь Крис встречался с Николь в течение 3 лет, прежде чем приехать в Хартфилд. Он был очень влюблен в неё, но она порвала с ним, когда они отправились в разные колледжи. В «''The Freshman, книга 1''» Крис не переживает эту потерю и просто хочет повеселиться на первом курсе, чтобы забыть об этом. Семья Мама Криса работает в швейной промышленности, а его отец Фрэнк был водителем грузовика. У него есть 10-летний брат Кайл и 8-летняя сестра ЭйДжей. Он любит свою семью, но ему трудно говорить о своем отце, который бросил их, когда ему было десять лет. В «''The Sophomore, книга 2''», часть 6 ''появляется Фрэнк Пауэлл и просит Криса дать ему разрешение снова стать его отцом. Крис не уверен, но в конечном счёте даёт своему отцу шанс узнать его и его сестру ЭйДжей. Он отвергает своего отца, как только узнает, что Фрэнк вообще не готов быть отцом. Мэнни Де Ла Крус В «''The Sophomore, книга 1» Крис и Мэнни должны быть соседями по комнате, но они не очень хорошо ладят. Крис упоминает, что Мэнни выгнал его несколько раз из своей комнаты, чтобы уединиться со своей девушкой. Это приводит к тому, что Крис переезжает к вашему персонажу и вашим друзьям. Несмотря на то, что Крис является футбольным капитаном, Мэнни придерживается низкого мнения о Крисе и взволнован, когда последний угрожает посадить его и Зига на первую игру сезона. Его поведение приводит к тому, что Крис сомневается в своих собственных лидерских навыках. Галерея Другие наряды |-|The Freshman= Chris.jpg|Основной наряд Chris Football.jpg|Футбольная форма Chris Shirtless.JPG|Без верха Chris2.jpg|Наряд для вечеринки Chris Makeover.jpg|Преображение Chris spring look.jpg|Весенний наряд |-|The Sophomore= Chris Sophomore.png|Sophomore outfit Chris full.png|Full view of Sophomore outfit Chris football Sophomore.png|Football uniform NewmakeoverChrisinfootballuniform.png|Football Uniform w/ Maine Attraction makeover Chris Halloween.png|Halloween costume Chris TS Suit.png|Tux Chris suit full view.jpg|Full view of Chris's suit Chris Maine look.png|''Maine Attraction'' makeover Chris Maine outfit.png|'Main Attraction' outfit Chris The Freshman look.png|''The Freshman'' makeover |-|The Junior= Chris Underwear.png|Underwear |-|The Senior= Chris_Powell_Swimsuit.png|Full View of Swimsuit in Ch. 7 ChrisPowellwithmakeoverinSwimTrunks.png|Alternate Chris in Swimsuit ChrisPowellwithmakeoverintuxTSrCh.14.png|Chris w/ makeover look in Tux Chris Graduation.png|Graduation Chrisingraduationcapandgownwothmakeoverhair.png|Alternate Graduation Look